Inanna Jordain
Inanna Jordain (9 BBY - ) has worked in the past as a bartender and a pilot. She grew up on the New Republic world of Vorzyd V, and now holds a provisional citizenship in the CDU. She is a bit of a wanderer, seeking out new adventures and experiences while trying to keep a firm grip on the ideals and friendships that she cares about most. Biography Childhood Inanna's mother, Lucinda, moved to the casino world of Vorzyd V, hoping to find riches and a comfortable life. What she found instead was the dark underbelly of society on that world. After a few years she was stuck in a rut, working as a stripper and exotic dancer at seedy clubs. She had similar bad luck with men, having a string of ruined relationships with various low-lifes. Then she settled down with one who she hoped wouldn't be as bad as the others. He was an out-of-work mechanic (as yet unnamed), who would prove to never work again... in fact, he dedicated his time to drinking and gambling, and in both endeavors he drained away most of the money that Lucinda earned. Inanna came along in the latter part of 9 BBY. About two years later her father left, and her mother said "good riddance." She'd had enough of losers, and she had a daughter to raise. That was an unwelcome change for her, but she did have enough maternal instinct to care for Inanna, who started to grow into a tough little kid. Six years later, Lucinda got pregnant again - this time not even knowing who the father was. She very much wanted a son this time, who could become a famous pilot or a soldier, and support her in her old age. However, she ended up giving Inanna a baby sister, Serenella. Lucinda was devastated, and didn't really bond with her new daughter. Inanna responded to this, subconsciously choosing to become a tomboy in an attempt to be the son her mother wanted. She made friends with other boys in the neighborhood, started to dress and act more like them, and to hang out with them rather than with other girls. As the sisters started to grow up, Lucinda passed more and more of the responsibilities of looking after Serenella to Inanna, which put a strain on her and forced her to grow up fast. She looked after her sister, almost trying to fill the part of a parent, since they were too far apart in age to be friends. A strong bond did form between them, and Inanna came to care deeply about her little sister. Teenage Years As Inanna reached her teen years, she started to work at various part-time jobs to try and bring in more money to help support the family. She worked at restaurants, retail stores, things like that. When not working or looking after Serenella, she would hang around the casinos and play holo-sim games that had to do with piloting or swoop racing. The latter she loved most, spending as much time as she could in them and eventually placed her nickname at the time ("Non") in the top scores of several. She also spent time in bars, watching real swoop races on the large screen vid-link. As the sisters grew older, they began to drift apart. Inanna spent more and more time working or escaping into holo-sim games, and Serenella began escaping in another direction: the world of showbiz. Around the age of sixteen, Inanna started dating. She also started to feel the urge to break away from the yoke of responsibility that was such a large part of her life. She struggled with this, because she still cared deeply for her sister and her mother, and she wanted to continue to help out... but at her core she was a teenager who wanted to have fun too. She also knew that she wanted more out of life than the poor, difficult existence she had lived so far. These feelings continued to build for almost two years, in which time she began arguing with her mother more and more. Finally, in early 10 ABY, she packed her bags and announced to her mother and sister that she was leaving to take a job in another city. The casino where she worked had offered her a spot as a bartender at one of their other, more remote resort locations. And away she went... leaving the slums of the capitol city for a new life. Striking Out On Her Own Inanna's new start was a bit rough... she lost the job at the casino after only a few months, and doubted whether she had made the right move. She managed to pull herself together and keep going, though. She found work at a pub next to a swoop track, in the less desirable part of her new hometown. She enjoyed working as a bartender and learned the trade quickly. She also relished her newfound freedom, though she still thought about her mother and sister often, and sent some of the money that she made home to them. She also tried to save up some money for her own future plans, feeling that she wanted more out of life. For a while, though, this was enough of a change. She tended bar during the day shift for the next five years. She also became something of a contact point for smugglers and other underworld dealings, though she was careful to keep her own part in things neutral and safely behind the bar. In mid-14 ABY, she ventured away from Vorzyd V for the first time, traveling to Mergansar. Over the following year and a half she also took a few trips to Caspar, learning about both worlds, picking up the language, and even getting a couple of Sarian-style tattoos. IC History Adventures In Piloting In 15 ABY, Inanna pulled up stakes again and moved to Caspar. She got a job as a light freighter pilot for FLS and once again adjusted to a new environment and routine. In fact, since she finally had access to a ship, this would prove to be the start of much farther-reaching travels than she had experienced before. She had barely gotten settled into her new job, when Serenella contacted her. Serenella had gotten stuck on Nar Shaddaa and needed help - so Inanna arranged to get a shipping run there, and flew over to rescue her little sister. The two were then reunited, though they soon realized that they had become extremely different people... they led very different lives, and had different personalities and dreams. They both agreed that they were glad to be back in each other's lives, though, and began working to build a new relationship. Finding the job of a freighter pilot to be unrewarding, Inanna began seeking other work. She joined the salvage operation to reclaim the Angry Rancor cruiseliner, then signed on to the crew of that ship, acting as a shuttle pilot and vehicle driver. Then in mid-16 ABY, still unsatisfied with how things were going, she gave up on piloting as a career pursuit, and took over the management of the restaurant and bars on board the cruiseliner. More adventures to come... Behind The Scenes * Inanna's childhood nickname, "Non", began as a rather derisive label given to her by the boys she hung out with. In addition to the connection to her name, it intended to say that she was "non-male, non-female." She came to accept the nickname, which was only used by that group on Vorzyd V. She more commonly answers to the nickname "Ina." Jordain, Inanna Jordain, Inanna